Smile
by bittersweet saturn
Summary: Dave BatistaXRandy Orton. This is during Randy's early Evolution Days. Rated Mature.


_Premise: OMGWTFBBQOAGULAI! A one-shot! You bet your ass! I got in the mood to write a Dave Batista/Randy Orton fic, and well... HERE IT IS. XD This is during Randy's earlier days in Evolution. There is sex. ARE YOU SURPRISED!_

**Warnings: Young!Randy, Randy being an insincere tramp, Understanding and nice!DAVE. Um. This is a PWP. What, exactly, did you _think_ was in store? THIS FIC IS RATED "D" FOR DAVE-BOMBS!**

Smile

Randy sauntered into the Evolution locker room, smirking. He had seen Dave come in several minutes before, and he knew he could make his move. Randy had waited outside until he couldn't wait any longer. He had been watching the huge man for the last few weeks, after Ric's and Hunter's putting him through his "initiation" into Evolution. It hadn't been awful; quite the opposite, but Randy's ass was still smarting, and they hadn't let up since his first night with them. He wondered if Dave had to go through the same initiation. Fleeting images would fly through his mind as Hunter and Ric had their way with him nightly, and he found himself climaxing to ideas of Dave, almost forgetting Ric or Hunter were even there. He had come dangerously close to yelling out the huge man's name in their presence in the past few days.

He felt himself harden through his trunks, and Randy paused just outside the showers to idly stroke himself. He could hear Dave showering, and he closed his eyes. As he grazed his sensitive head with on hand, Randy grit his teeth, trying not to moan. He grinned, an idea coming into his mind. Without a second thought, Randy stripped off his trunks and practically tore off his boots and knee-pads. Randy entered the small showers, willing his erection away. Dave glanced up from rinsing the soap off his well-muscled body, letting a small smile slip out. Randy's insides twisted whenever Dave smiled at him, and he couldn't hide the answering grin. He chose a shower head close to the huge wrestler, and soaped up leisurely.

Before he could even finish lathering his chest with his luffa, Dave turned off the shower head and walked out of the showers, grabbing a towel on his way out. Randy gawked, panicked. He had barely started soaping up! By the time he finished Dave would already be gone! Randy stood there for a moment, luffa in hand. He stepped under the warm spray of the water, letting it rinse off the foamy soap, and turned it off. He tried not to run out of the showers, and picked up a towel on his way into the locker room. Randy wrapped it around his waist, and tried not to stare as Dave dried himself off casually. The bigger man glanced at Randy, and his eyebrow quirked.

"That was fast, Randy. In a hurry?" he asked in his deep voice, and Randy couldn't stop the light shiver. He smiled winsomely, and glanced down at the floor before looking the huge superstar in the eyes, and answered,

"Not really. There's just something way more interesting in here than there, now." Dave blinked, taken aback. He paused in drying off, the towel resting on his massive shoulders. Randy felt bold, and he took a step closer to his stable-mate, having to look up to keep the eye contact. The huge superstar looked grim, and Randy was confused. Surely he hadn't misinterpreted all the signals Dave had given off. He couldn't have. He was tongue-tied when Dave rumbled,

"You don't have to do this, you know, Randy." The big man seemed concerned, or sad, or something. Randy raised an eyebrow, and had to clear his throat to ask,

"What are you talking about?" Dave sighed, and said,

"I'm not Hunter or Ric, you know. I'm not going to make you do any of that crazy stuff. It's really not right, what they did." Randy was left speechless. The huge man was concerned for him. A flutter went through his stomach, and he had to think fast.

"Oh, well, all that's over. I wasn't really into that, anyway." Dave's eyebrow rose to dangerous heights. The future of Evolution felt his stomach tighten, and he continued,

"I've been watching you from the beginning, you know." Stepping closer to leave almost no air in between the two, Randy's eyes smoldered at the big man, who wasn't looking as self-assured as he normally did. A wild thrill went through Randy; he had him. He looked down at the man's large cock, which was semi-hard, and he grinned back up at the man in front of the lockers. Dave's eyes had darkened, and he was looking at Randy with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Randy felt his own cock twitch, and he knew the towel around his waist was beginning to tent.

Licking his lips, Randy knelt down before the muscular man in front of him, and, keeping the eye contact, dragged his tongue up the length of Dave's cock. The Animal growled, low in his throat, and leaned against the lockers behind him. His large hands gravitated towards Randy's head, but didn't push his head down. Randy smirked, and took Dave's head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, cradling his balls in one hand. He glanced up once more, and saw the bigger man's eyes were closed as he let out a sigh. Without any more warning, Randy took Dave's entire length into his mouth. He mentally shut off his gag reflex, having had plenty of practice with Hunter and Ric, and swallowed, his throat muscles tightening around Dave's large cock. 

The big man let out a groan, and Randy's cock throbbed, brushing against the towel's material. With his free hand, Randy unwrapped the towel off his waist, and stroked himself as he bobbed up and down on Dave. He felt empowered and lost, and he moaned around Dave's penis. The vibration caused the muscle of Evolution to growl, again, and he tore Randy off his cock. The smaller superstar opened his eyes, his mouth agape as he blinked up at Dave.

The bigger man picked up Randy by the shoulders, and before Randy could ask what he was doing, his lips were crushed against Dave's. Randy opened his mouth to Dave's intruding tongue, and he swept in possessively, pressing Randy's still wet body to his, wrapping his powerful arms around his waist. Turning the younger superstar so his back was against the lockers, Dave ground his hips into Randy's, eliciting a moan from his smaller stable-mate. Randy wove his arms around Dave's neck, his cock leaking pre-cum. His hips seemed to thrust against Batista's of their own accord.

Dave let his hands drift downwards to squeeze Randy's ass, and grind himself against Randy's cock harder. Randy whimpered slightly into their kiss, jerking against the bigger man. Dave broke the kiss to sweep down and ravage Randy's neck, sucking hard on a spot just below Randy's jaw line. Randy gasped, his mind a fog of pleasure. He sucked in a breath of air in surprise when Dave grabbed his hips and lifted him off the floor. Randy wrapped his legs around the muscular man's thick waist, moaning lowly when he felt Dave's thick penis rub against his ass crack. Dave let out a hiss of air, and crushed Randy's back against the lockers.

Holding Randy up with one hand, Dave reached in between their bodies and stroked the younger man's penis, dragging his thumb against the slit. Randy arched his back into the taller man, moaning. His eyes were lidded, and he gazed at Dave through his lashes, reveling in the look of pleasure on the tall wrestler's face. His hands ran over the rock-hard muscles in Dave's back and arms, his nails digging into his shoulders when the huge man swooped in to claim his mouth again. Randy grabbed onto the larger man's strong arms for life, lost. Dave continued to stroke the younger man's cock, tracing the veins with his short fingernails, making Randy buck against him. Randy sucked on the other man's tongue like he had sucked his cock earlier, and Dave groaned into the kiss. The young superstar could feel Dave's pre-cum, sticky against his ass, and he broke the kiss to groan raggedly,

"God, fuck me, Dave." The Animal smiled, and instead brought his mouth's attention back to Randy's neck, biting down on his pulse and sucking gently to soothe the boy, who was panting heavily. He dragged his tongue along Randy's jaw line, and said,

"I'm not convinced, Randy," before continuing his assault on his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Randy groaned in frustration, and managed to gather his senses enough to break the kiss and pant,

"Please, Dave. God, I need it. Please." He arched against Dave, his cock trapped in-between their two bodies, twitching. Looking at the bigger man as if he was in a fog, Randy licked his lips, which felt full and bruised. Dave moaned, looking down at the younger man, acquiescing. He wiped up the pre-cum from Randy's cock with his free hand, and reached down to find his asshole. Inserting one finger knuckle-deep, Dave searched the smaller wrestler's face for discomfort, but Randy just gasped, flushing. He pushed against the invading digit, and Dave added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch Randy. When he stroked Randy's prostate, he bucked hard against him, throwing his head back and panting.

When the large man added a third finger, Randy moaned, his cock leaking. He tightened his legs around Dave's waist, impatient, and managed to gasp desperately,

"Come on, Dave. Please." At that, Dave hoisted Randy up for a second, and pressed his straining cock against his entrance. He pushed himself in slowly, to the hilt. Randy dug his nails into the larger man's powerful arms, and shut his eyes from the fullness, breathing erratically. When Dave pulled out to slam in again, Randy let out a strangled groan, pressing himself against the large man. The Animal brought his mouth to Randy's, and Randy met him halfway, desperate for more contact. They kissed frantically, saliva running down from the corners of Randy's mouth. Dave reached in between them and grasped Randy's cock, stroking gently in time with his deep thrusts. 

At first, he moved slowly, but they soon found a rhythm, and soon Dave was pounding into Randy with abandon. Randy was a bundle of nerves, drowning in sensation. He felt like was being stretched in two from Dave's thick cock. Wrapping his arms around the powerful man, Randy thrust back against him, out of control and loving every second of it. With nearly every thrust, Dave hit the younger man's sweet spot, and had him trembling before long. When Randy came in spurts, he broke the kiss to moan, covering Dave's hand and splattering against his and Dave's stomachs, he shuddered, and tightened around the invading cock. Dave groaned, and Randy buried his face into the large man's neck, gasping for breath. Dave only lasted a few more thrusts, the hot tightness surrounding his cock. He came with a low groan, filling Randy with his hot semen.

The two stayed where they were for a long moment, panting against each other. Randy was still seeing stars, and when Dave pulled out, he had trouble unlocking his ankles from around his waist. Dave set him on his feet, almost gently, but didn't untangle the younger man's arms from his neck. Randy felt shaky and had to steady himself against the muscular man for a minute. Finding his bearings, he stepped away. He could feel the hot semen trickling down his legs.

Dave smiled down at him, and headed into the showers. Randy stood there, still breathing heavily and supporting himself against the lockers against which they had just fucked. That had been so much more intense than his times with Hunter and Ric. He wiped the cum off of his stomach, and felt the backs of his legs, the feel of the sticky semen making him flush.

He bit his lip, and followed Dave into the showers.


End file.
